Ordinary Morning
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Just once Natasha wished she and Clint could enjoy a day off Picks up where my previous fic Linger leaves off
1. Chapter 1

This one is finished and will be posting a chapter a day.

Title: Ordinary Morning  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Clint/Natasha  
Timeline: Post movie follows my Got your back series: Got your back, Dance in the rain,Linger  
Summary: Just once Natasha wished she and Clint could enjoy a day off

Waking up with Natasha in his arms was something Clint Barton could definitely get used to. It'd been a long time since he'd trusted anyone enough to let them close. He and Natasha certainly had a unique enough past where he never thought they'd end up partners in every way.  
Clint wouldn't put their romance in the great love stories of all time just yet. It was scary and comfortable at the same time.

They'd shut out the world staying in bed until early afternoon. The need for food finally dragging them out of the hotel. Clint had suggested they order room service. However Natasha had argued they shouldn't waste their day off. They got down time so rarely Clint hadn't protested.  
Now they sat at a small table at a sun drenched cafe by the marina in Monaco.

"So, what do you want to do with the rest of our day off?"Barton asked as they dug into their entree's.

Natasha grinned as she looked over at the boats passing by. "We could rent a boat."

"We could."Clint agreed as he took a sip of coffee.

Natasha met Hawkeye's gaze. "Or I could drag you to every shop in Monaco."

Clint tried to hide his grimace. As much as he loved Natasha spending the afternoon watching her shop was not his idea of fun.

"Compromise."Barton suggested. "Couple hours of shopping then do one of the boat tours."

"Play tourist?"Natasha replied with a wide smile as she leaned forward to kiss Clint. "Sounds fun."

* * *

Natasha was surprised at how pleasant the day was. Not that time with Clint wasn't nice but that was work. They spent so much time at work. Rarely had they spent an off day like this. Usually any free time was spent in bed. While as pleasant as that was this was turning out to be pure fun.  
Clint to his credit was being patient as he could be as they went from shop to shop. To her initial chagrin Hawkeye was amusing himself taking pictures of her with his cell phone. After two stores Natasha turned it into a mock photo shoot not caring what he sent to Stark or Rogers. She'd try on various things from a really ugly multi colored jeweled necklace to a Grace Kelly era hat to a strange white beaded shawl she wouldn't be caught dead in. It was wonderful to see Clint laugh and smile.  
With the job they did...with the evil they saw day in and day out it was hard no matter how good you were. They survived by keeping a poker emotions shoving them to the background. Desensitize or be driven crazy.  
Grabbing an over sized cartoonish pair of sunglasses Natasha tossed them to Clint as she took his cell phone.

"My turn."The Black Widow stated with a grin as Clint fumbled with the glasses.

"These are bright pink."Barton complained as Natasha held up the cell phone.

"And your point?"Natasha countered. "Now say cheese."

Clint shook his head briefly before unfolding the large glasses and resting them as best he could on his nose. The Black Widow snapped the picture as she laughed out loud.

"That's a good look for you."Romanoff commented lightly as she lowered the phone

Barton chuckled as he took off the glasses and put them back on the shelf. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. How about we table shopping for the day?"

Natasha pouted. "Getting tired of me already?"

Clint leaned forward and kissed her. "Hardly, but you did promise to compromise."

"Alright."The Black Widow replied as she let the kiss linger. "One more store and then we'll head to the marina."

Linking hands they left the small shop.

* * *

The sun was just starting to set creating a magnificent picture of the sparkling Mediterranean. Clint stood with Natasha as they waited to board the dinner cruise. They were at the end of the line that stretched halfway down the pier. Something caught Clint's attention out of the corner of his eye. Turning he saw the sun reflect off an object in a building at the edge of the marina. The hairs on the back of Barton's neck stood up.

"Nat?"Hawkeye began quietly. "In two seconds we're going to have to run."

"Hostile?"Natasha asked as she began to scan the surrounding area. "Where?"

"Sniper, top floor, third building in south end of the marina."Barton replied crisply.

"All these people."Romanoff whispered as she began to slowly inch away from the line.

"If it's who I think it is they only want us."Clint stated knowing the only ones who knew they were here were S.H.I.E.L.D and the drug traffickers turned terrorists they'd arrested earlier.

Natasha withdrew her backup gun from the small purse she was carrying and kept it lowered at her side.

"This day was going so well."Romanoff commented sadly as they continued to move away from the crowd

"We'll get it back."Clint promised wishing his bow wasn't back at the hotel. "Just have to take care of a little business first."

"Hold you to that."Natasha countered.

"Only thing I have on me is a knife."Barton stated as they reached the midway point of the pier.

Whatever Natasha's reply was it was drowned out by the start of the gunfire. Chaos erupted on the pier behind them as the terrified crowd scattered for cover. The Black Widow fired off a few shots in return and they dove for a nearby sailboat. The sailboat was small with it's sail not at full mast. It was dark and deserted and about fifty feet away from anything else. It was tethered to the pier but there was no gangplank. The sun was almost down casting strange shadows on the boat and pier. As they hit the floor of the boat Natasha rolled to her feet firing off a few more shots just as more rained down on them.

"What's the plan?"Clint asked as ducked behind a stack of crates.

"Working on it."Natasha replied sharply. "Looks like you were right about them not wanting innocent bystanders."

"One bright side."Barton acknowledged. "There's gotta be something here we can use."

Just as Natasha was about to reply a bullet hit the boat's engine sending it up in a huge fireball. The force of the explosion caused Natasha to be lifted off her feet and flung off the stern of the boat. The only thing she could do was react. Instincts kicked in and she had just enough time to pull herself into a protective ball before she hit the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ordinary Morning  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Clint/Natasha  
Timeline: Post movie follows my Got your back series: Got your back, Dance in the rain,Linger  
Summary: Just once Natasha wished she and Clint could enjoy a day off

Clint pushed debris out of the way as he surfaced. He was behind the front of the sailboat. Or where the sailboat used to be. It was nothing but burning timber, oil and shattered fiberglass now. The gunfire had stopped, the sun had set and people were huddled on the pier. Sirens filled the air and booted feet could be heard running up the boardwalk. None of that mattered to Clint. What was scaring him was that he couldn't see his partner anywhere. The fire was providing more than adequate light. Shoving aside his emotions Clint swam around the debris field.

"Natasha!"Barton shouted.

Only the crackle of the fire and the screams of approaching sirens answered him. /Damn it,/Clint swore silently not wanting to give in to what reality was trying to tell him. Reality and odds didn't apply to them. They'd come out of worse scrapes than this more times than he could count. Taking a deep breathe Clint dove under the water searching for his partner. Praying that karma hadn't finally bitten them.

* * *

Natasha surfaced coughing. The smell of burnt oil and fiberglass was nearly overwhelming. Combined with whatever she had swallowed in the water. It was dark where Natasha was. She'd been thrown farther from the boat than anticipated. Romanoff had come up in between two small piers that were elevated supported by wooden poles. There was no police activity at this end of the marina. The gunfire had stopped. Natasha's ears were ringing slightly from the explosion.

When she got her first real look at what was left of the sailboat Natasha's heart stopped.  
Nothing but debris.  
If Clint...  
No, he had to have jumped or been thrown clear too.  
There wasn't another option. Losing Clint now would be too painful. He'd made Natasha a better person. To slip back to what she had been Natasha couldn't fathom.

The rescue crews were suiting up in dive gear and search lights were being assembled. Natasha swam forward her gaze searching for any sign of a familiar face. She looked in the water, amongst the debris and finally to the group on the dock. Nothing. Swallowing back fear and dread Natasha continued on keeping out of sight. She didn't want to answer questions yet. Suddenly arms gripped the Black Widow from behind. She whirled as best she could in the water ready to fight. Natasha nearly went limp with relief seeing her partner.

"Easy, just me."Barton greeted quietly.

Relaxing Natasha looked Clint over for any injuries. His shirt was torn by his collarbone, and there was a small cut on his chin. Clint's eyes were clear and focused and full of worry. From what Natasha could tell he was alright.

"Don't do that again."Romanoff admonished her voice strained. "You scared me."

"Wasn't fun on my end either."Hawkeye replied quietly. "You scared the hell out of me. Nat, you okay?"

Natasha nodded as she turned to look at the rescue operation. "They're starting to get in the water. We should go. Might still have a chance to catch up with Juarez."

* * *

How bad guys always found the darkest spot for a hideout Natasha didn't know. Monaco was an old city and Juarez was holed up in a series of tunnels and catacombs under the hotel district. They'd found the ex-drug runner through sources and tracking his known cell phone numbers by GPS. He wasn't really hiding; he was waiting. It was his brother, Miguel, Natasha and Clint had arrested earlier. Family ties always made things messy. Not being familiar with the layout of the tunnels made the Black Widow nervous. They'd pulled up what they could, what was known, but with this area so old not much was mapped. There were too many ways this could go wrong.

Sensing Natasha's apprehension Clint placed a comforting hand on the small of her back. "We can still wait for backup."

Romanoff turned to face him. They were standing in an alley between two hotels. The entrance to the catacombs was in the basement of the hotel on the left.

The Black Widow shook her head as she checked her gun. "By the time they get here he'll be gone. Juarez made this personal."

Natasha saw an emotion she couldn't quite place flicker across Clint's face as he nodded.

"Yeah he did."Barton stated grimly as he donned his night vision goggles. "Lets go."

* * *

Hawkeye followed Natasha through the catacomb entrance. The walls were limestone and the ceiling was low to say the least. Clint had to practically duck walk through the narrow passageway that led from the small grate opening. To his relief about twenty feet in the passage widened to almost a normal sized hallway and Clint was able to stand. That was the only part of this that brought relief. Clint should have protested more that they wait for reinforcements. On the other hand he knew Natasha was right and that they'd lose Juarez if they waited. Even with Stark having all the top of the line toys at his disposal it'd still take him a few hours and they didn't have that.

As they moved along the corridor which smelled strongly of mildew Clint kept thinking back to the boat explosion. They'd been through a hell of a lot worse over the years as far as injuries were concerned. Natasha had said she was fine and he mostly believed her. There was just something a bit off. Something about the way she carried herself favoring her left instead of her right. As if perhaps some ribs were more than bruised. Barton shook off the worry and focused on the task at hand. Natasha had taken care of herself long before he came along. If she said she was fine….they'd deal with whatever else after they got Juarez. Clint just hoped this wasn't going to be as ugly as he knew it was going to be.

* * *

Natasha schooled her expression to hide the pain she was feeling. It'd started as soon as the adrenaline wore off. She'd had bruised ribs before but something told her this was worse. The Black Widow knew she had two possibly three broken ribs on her right side. It was more than a little painful to breathe and every step she took was like a lightening bolt to her chest. Medical treatment would have to wait. There was nothing the doctors could really do anyway besides wrap the area and give her pain meds. Romanoff's poker face must not be as good as she thought it was. She could feel Clint's worry radiating off of him like a heatwave. He'd kept silent about his concerns. Natasha knew he'd complete the mission before giving lectures. Hawkeye was hardly one to judge Natasha remembered several times he'd ignored injuries and dove into a firefight. It was part of the job. Mission first, individual concerns later.

One of the high-tech toys they'd brought with was a handheld computer that detected body heat. Other than the night-vision goggles it was their best defense in the labyrinth of tunnels. Natasha glanced down at the device in her left hand. She saw ten green dots clustered in a cavern about forty feet ahead around a bend to the right. Through her night-vision goggles Natasha saw Clint pull a smoke grenade from his utility belt. Phase one of the plan was to confuse and scatter.

No words were necessary, no signals. They'd planned everything in advance. Knew each others body language. Barton moved ahead and reached the fork in the passageway. He went to the right and Romanoff followed gun raised. Clint activated the grenade and threw it. They were lucky half of Juarez's gang was asleep or drunk and were easy to take down. Unfortunately the others opened fire flanking protectively around Juarez. Clint dove to the left side of the medium sized cavern and Natasha to the right. She rolled and came up firing. Two more grenades went off courtesy of Hawkeye. Even over the gunfire the Black Widow could hear Clint release his arrows. It was a sound ingrained in her; a comforting one.

The first round of the battle was short; fifteen minutes. Those that weren't knocked out were bleeding from various gunshot or arrow wounds. Time for phase two: distraction. Natasha would distract while Hawkeye circled around and got Juarez. If all went as planned they wouldn't need phase three. Natasha moved slowly to the center of the cavern gun still at the ready. The cavern was dimly lit by a couple lanterns scattered about the floor. With the remaining smoke from the grenades the atmosphere was eerie and tense.

"Carlos Juarez you're coming with us."Romanoff stated coldly."You know the drill by now."

Juarez was a handsome Hispanic man in his late forties. Lean and tall with short cut black hair and a nearly trimmed mustache. A nasty scar ran down the length of his collar bone. He wore a white t-shirt and black jeans.

"I did not think an explosion would be enough to take out the great Black Widow."Juarez stated with a smirk as he raised a pistol. "Gives me the pleasure of finishing the job personally. Unless of course you're here to tell me you're releasing my brother."

"You're going to share a cell with your brother."Natasha replied as she took another step forward. "Unless you want all these men to die your best plan would be to surrender."

As predicted several of Juarez's bodyguards stepped forward forming a line. It gave Clint the opportunity to get behind. All Natasha had to do was keep their focus. Then this would be over and she'd be recuperating on the beach with an umbrella drink in her hand. As always there was a monkey wrench to deal with. At the last second the Black Widow saw one of the injured men to her left stir and rise to his knees aiming a gun. She whirled and fired hitting him in the forehead. That was all it took for chaos to erupt.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Ordinary Morning  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Clint/Natasha  
Timeline: Post movie follows my Got your back series: Got your back, Dance in the rain,Linger  
Summary: Just once Natasha wished she and Clint could enjoy a day off

Clint cursed as he saw phase two fail. The gunfire started and he made a leap at Juarez taking the criminal down. The guards around him noticed too late and Natasha was already there firing and using one of the last grenades. The guards fired back but not for long. Groans of pain ricocheted off the limestone walls as men fell around Hawkeye.

"You should've surrendered."Barton stated as he pressed his knife against the ex-drug runner's throat."Now I have an excuse to kill you. Not that I needed one. Trying to kill my partner is more than enough."

"You have not won yet."Juarez stated smugly.

As if on cue a startled cry from Natasha could be heard. Clint jerked his attention in her direction to find one of the bodyguard's standing behind her with his arms around her throat. Natasha's gun was at her feet.

Clint shook his head. "Ordinarily this would be a problem."

Barton could only hope Natasha's injuries wouldn't prevent her from freeing herself. True to form the Black Widow banged her head against her captor's forehead causing him to release his grip. She grabbed his arms and lifted him off the ground sending him sailing into a wall. Seeing this and their leader captured the remaining guards surrendered dropping their weapons.

"Fools."Juarez snarled as Hawkeye hauled him to his feet and placed a pair of handcuffs on.

"See we didn't need phase three."Barton commented triumphantly as he looked back to Natasha.

Or more accurately where his partner had been standing. Clint felt his heart drop to his feet as he saw Nat's crumpled form sprawled on the ground.

"Damn it, Nat."Hawkeye swore as he moved forward one hand still on Juarez's right arm.

"Looks like all victories have a price. I will savor this one."Juarez gloated.

Whirling Clint hit the criminal with a sharp right uppercut knocking the older man out cold. Running toward his partner's still form Clint activated his radio ear piece.

"This is Hawkeye I need immediate medical evac."Barton shouted. "Repeat immediate medical evac we have an agent down."

Reaching Natasha Clint dropped to his knees gently turning the Black Widow onto her back. He removed both of their night vision goggles and tossed them aside. She was unconscious and her breathing short and raspy. Clint didn't like at all the blue tint the skin on her neck and chest area was turning. Strong indicators of a collapsed lung and most likely internal bleeding. Natasha was already in shock her skin cold to the touch. Her pulse was weak and thready.

"What's the ETA on that evac?"Clint demanded into the radio.

"Ten minutes."A female voice replied.

Clint cut the radio call and looked at his still partner. They'd had their issues over the years and their romantic involvements with others. Somehow they'd always found their way back to each other. He'd never known anyone else who could put up with is faults and demons. She accepted him for who he was and he did the same for her.  
That's part of what love was. Their love made their friendship, partnership better stronger. They were a part of each other. Losing Nat now Clint couldn't comprehend. Didn't want to imagine his life without her.

"Don't do this to me, Nat."Barton whispered his voice strained. "Help's on the way. You just have to hang in there until they arrive. Not that much longer...just stay with me, please."

Clint's radio crackled to life. "Medical evac five minutes."

* * *

Being separated from Nat was out of the question. The first medic that tried to keep Clint out of the helicopter learned the hard way. It was silly but Clint knew deep in his soul that she needed to know he was nearby. How true that was he didn't know. It didn't matter. It made him feel less helpless to give her an emotional lifeline. The medics finally gave in and allowed Clint to squeeze in the small space of the military medical helicopter. He was shoved back against the far window his head touching the ceiling his shoulders scrunched in an uncomfortable position. The stretcher holding Natasha and three medics two male one female took up every square inch of remaining space. Clint kept stationary to stay out of the way. As much as he wanted to touch Nat to let her know he was there he wanted her to be alright more. The crisp grim tones of the medical staff weren't easing his worry any.

As the helicopter took off Clint gripped the leather straps along the top of the window. He closed his eyes and did something he hadn't done in a long time: prayed. Nat always thought she had a debt to settle. To make up for the criminal activities she'd done in the past. In Clint's book she'd already done that ten-fold. The most recent helping the Avengers save New York City and Earth from Loki and his alien army earned her triple points. Never mind the fact that Natasha had saved him. She could've written Clint off as a lost cause but she didn't. He loved her even more for that.

Hawkeye had taken first aid training. It was required for field agents. Never knew when you'd be in the middle of nowhere and have to MacGyver something together for medical equipment. He'd done that more times than he cared to count. He was thankful this time he and Nat had been in a major city; close to an aircraft carrier. From listening to the medics Clint knew every second counted. Opening his eyes Clint looked down at Natasha's still form. Such a far cry from the strong, fierce, brave woman she was. Her skin was pale, her throat and chest area still tinged a light blue. The portable heart monitor a few inches from Clint showed a steady rhythm. That helped ease his fear a little. What didn't was the fact Nat wasn't breathing on her own.  
One of the male medics a thin blonde man in his late twenties got Hawkeye's attention.

"We've got her as stable as we can."The medic explained grimly. "We just won't know if it's a fully collapsed lung until we get an xray."

"What if it's a collapsed lung with internal bleeding?"Barton asked.

Part of him really didn't want to ask that question. He could tell from the medic's face that he didn't want to answer it. Clint wanted to know what he was facing when they got to the ship. He wanted to know what the odds were. Hawkeye had been in his own fair share of scrapes and fights to know how serious internal injuries were. Combine that with anything dealing with the lungs and it wasn't a good thing. He didn't need a medical degree to know that.

The medic placed a comforting hand on Clint's left arm. "With what you told us of what happened that's our best guess of what we're dealing with. The infirmary on the ship is state of the art we've got all the latest medical toys. You got her help in time that's the important thing. We'll take good care of her."

Clint nodded the sudden lump in his throat not allowing words to pass. The medic returned his attention to Natasha.

He tried not to read between the lines of what the medic wasn't telling him. Tried and failed. Hope and faith were things Clint was never very good at. Barton needed both of those things now...so did Natasha. Hopefully saving the world a few months back would be enough karma to help his partner now.


	4. Chapter 4

You may want a box of tissue when you read this chapter.

Title: Ordinary Morning  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Clint/Natasha  
notes and summary: See part one

Clint Barton was used to sitting in one spot for long periods of time. It was what he did for a living. Wait for a kill. He'd lost count of how many nights he'd spent in cramped quarters watching his mark. This wait was agonizing. Natasha had been in surgery for three hours. Three hours with the best military doctors and best top of the line medical equipment. It shouldn't be taking three hours unless they'd run into complications.

Clint tried to shake off the dark thoughts but they weighed on him like the doubts. They should've waited for backup. They could've tracked Juarez wherever he went. The catacombs had been too much of a hornets nest but Hawkeye had thought they could handle it. They'd done so many times before. Barton pushed away from the waiting room wall and sat down. They'd done missions before where one or the other had been injured. Toughing it out was part of the job. However this time was different. Clint had known it was different and he'd trusted his partner and ignored his instincts. Sometimes they were both too stubborn for their own good. Clint hoped he didn't lose her because of it.

The door slid open and Hawkeye looked up. There was no one in medical scrubs to give him news. The new arrival was Steve Rogers. The man looked a far cry from his superhero alterego Captain America wearing only a black t-shirt and jeans. He placed a paper coffee cup in front of Hawkeye before sitting silently down across from Barton.

Clint stared at the cup for several seconds before his right hand closed around it. "Thanks."

"Figured you could use it."Rogers replied.

"When did you get here?"Hawkeye asked as he absently took a sip of the dark liquid.

"Half hour or so."Steve stated. "Stark's on his way. He and Banner were at some conference in Paris."

"How'd you get here before him?"Clint asked mainly to keep his mind off of the surgery.

"Fury was having me test pilot one of the new planes. Came as soon as I heard."Steve commented. "How is she?"

"Been in surgery for three hours and..."Clint glanced at the clock on the wall. "Twenty-two minutes. They haven't told me anything."

"I'm sure that's a good thing."Rogers said as he leaned forward. "What happened?"

Barton sighed as he set the coffee cup aside and stood. "We were in Monaco on an op for S.H.I.E.L.D. Tracking an ex-drug runner named Juarez. He'd been funding terrorist groups in Iran and Syria for fun. We arrested him and were enjoying some down time before we headed back. Just as we were about to get on a dinner cruise men loyal to Juarez's brother opened fire. Natasha and I ducked onto a sailboat one of the bullets hit the engine. It went up throwing us both into the water."

Clint paused as the memories returned along with the fear. The fear of not finding her. Of not knowing if she was okay. Diving into the black water hoping against hope he wasn't going to bump into Natasha's lifeless body.

"You thought the mission was done."Steve began reassuredly."There was no reason for you not to enjoy some free time."

Barton shook his head as he ran a weary hand along the back of his neck. "I let my guard down should've realized it was too easy. Once we regrouped after the explosion Natasha said she was fine."

"Natasha's one of the strongest women I've ever met."Rogers stated quietly. "I would've believed her too."

Returning to the table Clint leaned against the back of the chair resting his forearms against the top."Juarez's brother, Carlos, was holed up in some of the catacombs below the city. We tracked him down to a cavern about fifty feet in. I knew it was going to be sketchy but we had night-vision even without knowing the layout well thought we could handle it. Confronted Juarez there was a firefight which cut the odds in half made it manageable. I had just gotten to where I could take down Juarez when one of his men jumped Nat. She got free but it cost her."

"What have the docs told you?"Steve inquired.

"Three broken ribs which caused her right lung to collapse."Barton replied solemnly."She wasn't breathing on her own when we got here."

"She's the Black Widow. It'll take more than this to knock her out for the count."Rogers said just as the door opened.

Clint turned to find Sargent Lyle Jamison head of the medical team that was doing Natasha's surgery. He was in his late forties with a bald head and brown eyes. He wore dark turquoise scrubs and a white mask hung around his neck. Hawkeye couldn't tell anything from the older man's expression. He started to move forward and saw Steve do the same.

Jamison held up a hand. "Please sit. It's an honor to meet you, Captain, just wish it was under different circumstances."

Rogers nodded as he sat down Clint remained standing.

"How is she?"Barton demanded unable to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Natasha made it through the surgery but I wish I had better news for you."Jamison reported grimly."We repaired the lung but once we were inside we noticed one of the ribs had nicked her heart."

At that Clint did sit down his legs suddenly rubbery. "Give me the bottom line, Doc."

"We repaired the damage to both her heart and lung. The ribs will have to repair on their own. There was a blood transfusion during surgery since she lost a great deal."Jamison continued. "We induced a medicated coma to help her body heal. I know you want odds Mr Barton but I don't like giving those. She's young and physically fit which works greatly in her favor. The next twenty-four hours will tell us a lot. If she holds her own through that time we'll evaluate her condition then."

"Thank you, Doctor."Steve acknowledged as the surgeon stood.

"Can I see her?"Hawkeye asked his voice clipped and strained.

"In a few minutes."Jamison replied as he walked to the door. "Give us a chance to get her settled in ICU."

The door closed behind leaving the room in silence.

* * *

It was one thing to hear the word coma. It was another to see a normally vibrant woman still as death. Jamison had warned Clint about the respirator and other tubes to aid Natasha's healing. Seeing it, hearing it was a whole other ballgame. As Clint moved farther into the room he saw the start of a scar on Natasha's chest just visible above the neckline of her gown. It was harsh and red against her pale skin.

"Oh God, Nat."Hawkeye whispered fervently as he slid into the visitor's chair.

There were tubes and wires seemingly running everywhere. From one monitor to the another. The steady beep of the heart monitor brought Clint a small amount of comfort. He picked up Natasha's left hand and held it between both of his

"I'm here Nat."Barton began after clearing the lump in his throat. "I'm not going anywhere. Not until I see those gorgeous green eyes."

After several minutes of only the sounds of the medical equipment Hawkeye continued his voice hoarse and strained.

"You should've told me you were hurt, Na. We would've got Juarez another way. I knew something was off...but I was hoping this wouldn't go as bad as it did. I love you Nat...when you get better we'll take a real vacation. You can drag me into however many stores you want. So many places I want to take you. We've been there before but that was business. Barely registered what city we were in."Clint paused squeezing Natasha's hand. "What do you say, huh? Take in a few clubs? All the best restaurants...rock climbing...okay maybe not rock climbing...no museums. Have you been to a baseball game? Bet you haven't. You'd like it. It's different in person than on tv...more exciting."

Hawkeye fell silent and blinked against suddenly blurry vision. It was amazing how certain people became so ingrained in your life that remembering life before them was impossible. No matter what fate tossed their way he and Nat always seemed to cross paths. Whether it was as professional allies, friends, enemies or lovers she was a part of his life. Partner seemed like a weak word to define them. They were different people...better. The demons that defined them were still there would always be. But they had each other to lean on, to fight them off; to fend off the nightmares. To talk...to just listen when it got too much...to understand.

"Tell you what, Nat."Barton began quietly. "I'll let you plan the whole vacation. Whatever you want...you won't get any protests from me. I just need you to get better."

Clint hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep to the screams of alarms jerked him awake. He shot out of the chair disoriented. As he saw Natasha's still form everything came back. Widely Hawkeye looked from one flashing monitor to the next trying to determine what was wrong. Even with his limited medical knowledge the coldness settling over Clint's heart told him that Nat was slipping away.

"No, Nat..."Clint begged as the heart monitor flatlined. "Don't do this."

The door to the ICU slid open and Jamison with a medical team rushed in.

"She's crashing!"Jamison shouted glancing at the screaming monitors."Get the respirator off and bag her!"

Arms grabbed Barton's shoulders pulling him back towards the door. He broke free.

"Come on, Clint."Rogers urged grimly. "Give them a chance to save her."

Hawkeye's gaze never leaving the organized chaos of the ICU he backed out of the room under his own power. Steve quietly followed.

/Stay with me, Nat./Barton begged silently as he stepped in front of the window.

They'd done so much good for the world didn't they deserve a little happiness in return? Or did some karma never balance? Finally Clint couldn't bare to watch any longer and he spun away from the window moving a few feet down the hall. His fists were clenched at his sides. Steve walked with him keeping his distance standing to the right side of the hall. Silence and footfalls behind him caused Hawkeye to turn. Sweat glistened off of Jaminson's bald head as he pulled latex gloves off his hands. The silence was scaring Clint more than anything.  
No...Clint thought...please no...  
The notion of never having Natasha in his arms again as they watched the sunrise was as unimaginable as not having her fight at her side. It couldn't end yet. She couldn't be gone.  
Not his Nat...

"Mr. Barton."Jamison began as Steve stood shoulder to shoulder with Hawkeye.

Clint's heart was beating widely, his palms sweaty. He steeled himself as best he could for the news to come. Juarez would burn in hell if they'd lost Natasha. Hawkeye would personally send him there.

"Your partner,"Jamison continued as he came to a stop. "Has a hell of a will to live. We've stabilized Natasha and she's out of danger for the moment."

Clint closed his eyes at the rush of relief he felt. Steve clamped a hand on Hawkeye's right shoulder.  
Fate hadn't won yet. Nat was still with him.

Opening his eyes Clint nodded at Jamison."Thanks Doc."

"She's still in a coma."Jamison explained. "However, we've given her some medication that will hopefully even out her blood pressure which was the cause of this incident. We'll continue to monitor her closely over the next twenty-four hours. Try to get some rest."

Jamison left and Clint moved back to the ICU room. He didn't go in just stayed by the window. Hawkeye wanted to see for himself that Nat was okay

"She'll be okay."Steve stated quietly as he stood next to Clint."She's hung on this long."

"Yeah."Barton agreed softly.

"Jamison's right. You need some rest."Steve urged. "I'll stay with her."

"No, I'm good."Clint replied absently as he stepped into the ICU and retook his seat.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. :)

Title: Ordinary Morning  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Clint/Natasha  
notes and summary: See part one

It was one of the longest weeks of Clint's life. Four days since they'd nearly lost Nat did she start to show the slightest big of improvement. At least enough to impress the doctors. They brought her out of the medically induced coma. The doctors assured Hawkeye that it was normal that Natasha didn't wake right away. According to them it'd take awhile for all the drugs to work their way out of her system. Fury hadn't even attempted to order Clint back to active duty. The Director had stopped by and informed the archer he was on leave as long as he needed it. Hawkeye had thanked him. Knowing that on paper there was no real reason for Clint to still be sitting vigil. He wasn't legally family to Nat. Officially Clint was just her partner. Though Hawkeye suspected Fury knew of Clint and Natasha's romantic relationship. By this point Clint was sure everyone knew and he didn't really care if they did.

To elevate his boredom and keep his worry and fear at bay Clint had started going through travel websites on his laptop. Giving Nat the highlight and suggesting what they could do on their next vacation. The one after the one she got to plan. Hawkeye teased his unconscious partner that it was only fair that he got control of the next trip. As silence continued to engulf the room the travel websites became less and less interesting. Hawkeye tried to cling to what the doctors had told him. That everyone reacts differently to such a high dose of medication. With the trauma Nat's body had endured it could be weeks before she was talking and awake. Right now Clint just wanted to see her green eyes. To apologize for letting things with Juarez get so out of hand. A throat clearing caused Hawkeye to turn. Tony Stark stood in the doorway dressed in a black business suit and sunglasses tucked in a chest pocket.

"Hey."Clint greeted before turning back around in the chair.

"Hey."Stark replied quietly. "How's she doing?"

"She's out of the coma but no signs of awareness."Barton stated softly.

"Yeah."Clint replied half-heartedly. "She'll be breaking recovery records and amazing the doctors."

"You know since you're doubting her she'll see it as a challenge."Stark commented as he stepped into the room.

Barton shook his head. "I wasn't doubting, Nat."

Tony leaned back against the wall. "I clearly heard doubt."

Clint turned slightly in his chair so he could face Stark. "My doubt isn't with Nat...just that karma may have finally caught up to us. We've had a lot of close calls in the past that could've easily went the other way. Maybe all those near misses add up."

Tony chuckled. "And people call me cynical."

"Trying to look at this realistically."Hawkeye stated quietly with a shrug.

"Don't."The IronMan said as he pushed himself away from the wall and walked closer to Natasha's bed. "We could debate cynicism and realism for hours. I know it's hard to concentrate on the here and now. Especially when somebody you care about is in pain and you're powerless to do anything to stop it. I don't need to tell you the Black Widow is as tough as they come. She and I may not have always liked each other but I respect her. Try to hang on to the fact she's fought this long and beaten the odds. If she's beaten the odds this long it's a good sign."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Pep talk from Tony Stark?"

"I don't give them often so don't ruin my image."Stark replied.

"Secret's safe."Barton promised quietly. "And thanks."

Tony took a last look at Natasha's still form before moving to the door and opening it. "She's lucky to have you."

"Other way around."Hawkeye countered.

"Text me if you need me to sit with her so you can you know see daylight."The IronMan offered as he stepped into the hall.

"I will."Clint acknowledged as Stark left.

* * *

It wasn't pain that was Natasha's first sensation it was heaviness. Like a huge weight covered her whole body especially her chest. Her disorientated brain tried to figure out what was happening. Memories were like fast moving fish; impossible to catch. After a stretch of time Natasha tried to capture the memories again. She was becoming more aware. Knew who she was. How old she was. Finally a memory surfaced...an explosion on a boat. Being hurled into the dark water. Panic flew through Natasha. Was she still in the water? Had she drowned? The next image showed that wasn't true. In a hotel room with Hawkeye planning the next move...arguing.  
Clint... Natasha clung to that memory of her partner and drew strength from it. It wasn't enough to open her eyes. But it was just enough to move her right hand. Or she hoped she did.

* * *

It was nearing six in the morning. The good news of the day was the nurses had removed Nat's respirator. Her lung had healed enough to breathe on her own. Clint was just about to leave to shower, change and find breakfast. He'd risen to a half crouch when he thought he saw Nat's right hand move. Hawkeye held his breath waiting to see if he'd imagined it. No, her fingers clearly twitched. Barely but they had. Excitedly Clint went to that side of the bed and took her hand in his.

"That's it, Nat. You did good."Hawkeye stated as he squeezed her hand. "Now, I want you to squeeze my hand back. I know you can do it."

Several long minutes passed and Clint began to think he'd expected too much. Then he felt a wonderful thing. Nat's fingers moving against his palm. Clint squeezed the Black Widow's hand once more to acknowledge the movement.

"I love you, Nat."Clint began quietly as he hit the call button for the medical staff and moved closer. "Listen to my voice grab onto it. Come back to me, Nat...please."

* * *

Natasha heard Clint but it was from a distance. She couldn't make out the words. She wanted to find out what her partner had said. Why he sounded so sad. Concentrating on Clint's voice Nat used the memory of their partnership. She clung to it. It was weird but she could almost feel his strength and love like it was a lifeform all it's own. More than anything she wanted to wake up. To be out of this void.

Reaching out with her senses Natasha tested her limbs. She most likely didn't move them but just orientating herself to what was real. The heavy feeling from before was evaporating. Focusing all her strength Natasha opened her eyes. She blinked against the harsh light and closed them. Happy with that success the Black Widow opened her eyes once more; slowly this time. The room slowly came into focus. Infirmary. From the color scheme it was a S.H.E.I.L.D base somewhere.

"Thank God,"Clint said from her right. "Nat, can you hear me?"

Turning carefully Nat smiled at her partner. Clint had dark circles under his eyes and a light beard was starting to grow. His hair was mussed and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. To Natasha he looked wonderful. Nat knew she wouldn't be able to talk much. She felt like she'd swallowed a bag of cotton balls. But she wanted to try to erase the worry from her partner's face. Swallowing painfully Nat tried to speak. When she did she barely recognized her own voice.

"Hi."Nat said it coming out strained and hoarse.

The smile Nat loved dearly crossed Clint's face along with relief. He leaned forward to kiss her just as medical staff arrived.

"Hi yourself, sleeping beauty."Hawkeye replied with a grin. "Missed you, welcome back."

Nat wanted to ask so much more. Wanted to know how long she was asleep. Wanted to know what had happened. However her body and the new drugs the doctors were administering won out and Nat sank back into oblivion.

* * *

When Natasha woke the second time she felt amazingly better. Nothing close to human but not at death's door like she had felt earlier. The room she was in now was smaller though the color scheme was the same. There were no windows so Natasha couldn't tell what time it was. A floral scent drifted across her nose and the Black Widow looked for the source. Her heart melted seeing a glass vase with a dozen red roses on the table beside the head of her bed. Next to the table; asleep in a chair was her partner. He was dressed in civilian clothes black jeans, matching t-shirt and tennis shoes. Hawkeye had shaved since she'd last seen him so at least a day had passed. Part of Natasha didn't want to wake Clint. It was clear he needed the sleep. The dark circles were still distinctive under his eyes. On the other hand she needed answers and knew she wouldn't be able to rest until she knew what had happened.

"Hey."Romanoff called out surprised at the strength in her voice.

Clint blinked and sat forward. "Hey, how do you feel? Need me to get a nurse?"

Natasha shook her head reaching to take his right hand in hers. "No, I'm okay. Feel a lot better actually."

Barton relaxed in the chair. "Good. You sound better."

"Did we get Juarez?"The Black Widow asked.

"Yeah."Hawkeye replied.

"Good."Natasha acknowledged. "How long was I out?"

Clint rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "First time or second time?"

"First."Natasha replied watching her partner closely.

Barton sighed. "First time was almost two weeks...nearly lost you at one point scared the hell out of me."

Natasha winced. "Sorry you had to go through that."

Clint met her gaze as he took his partner's hand between both of his. "Made me realize how important you are to me, Nat. Second time you were only out of it for a day."

"Guess we're not in Monaco any more, huh?"Natasha asked wistfully.

"No, you were transported back to the main base."Clint replied as he leaned forward to kiss her. "We'll get our vacation, I promise. I'm just so glad you're okay. I love you."

"I love you too."Natasha replied softly as they broke apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. :)

Title: Ordinary Morning  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Clint/Natasha  
notes and summary: See part one

For Hawkeye going back to work was harder than he expected. It wasn't as if he hadn't done solo missions before. He'd done many. However this time going back into the field without Nat by his side felt wrong. It was a cold reminder of how close solo missions could've come to being a permanent reality. Not that Clint needed a reminder. What little sleep he'd had over the past three weeks had been plagued with nightmares. The normal ones with Loki were intermixed with Nat dying in his arms in Monaco.

Hawkeye had only agreed to go back when Jamison had shown him the test results.. Numerous test results. Stark had been right. Nat was recovering with flying colors. Impressing the medical staff with each passing day. Jamison told Clint that if she continued on this path they'd be releasing Nat in another week. Now at midnight Clint sat in the pilots seat of an F16. Steve was strapped in behind him. They were being elevated out of the underground hanger at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hey, you sure you don't want me to pilot?"Rogers asked over the radio.

Clint shook his head. "I'm not that rusty."

"Didn't say you were."Steve replied quietly.

Barton smiled at his friend. "Have to shake the dust off sometime. I'm good."

"Glad Natasha's doing so much better that you're back."Rogers stated. "Stark's driving me nuts."

"He's good at that."Hawkeye replied as they got to ground level and began to taxi. "Let's get this over with and get back home."

"Sounds like a plan."Rogers agreed.

As he took off Clint was grateful this was an easy op. Not that any op was routine or should be taken that way. But Fury was apparently easing him back into things which at the moment Clint didn't mind. He wanted to get back to Nat. He needed to show her what he'd been planning.

* * *

The first day back in her own quarters Natasha had a visitor. Some how she wasn't surprised it was Stark. Clint had told her everyone had come by and sat with her at some point. Tony had only once. It was just before three in the afternoon and Natasha was camped out on the sofa in the living room. Bed rest didn't necessarily mean bed. Never mind the fact the Black Widow was tired of lying around. But she knew the more she followed Jamison's orders the quicker she'd be back in the field. So here Natasha sat stretched out on the sofa. A dvd of a martial arts video played on the flat screen tv.

Romanoff had the door unlocked so she wouldn't have to get up if anybody did visit. Stark had already stepped through the door and crossed to the living room and was hovering by the foot of the sofa. It was a saturday so Tony was dressed in khaki's and a black t-shirt. He held a pair of sunglasses rocking them absently from one hand to the other.

"For someone that was nearly blown to bits on a boat you look great."Stark complimented with a smile.

"Thanks."Natasha replied her gaze on the tv.

Tony glanced at the tv. "Interesting choice of viewing material for someone on bed rest. I'm not going to have to babysit you, am I?"

"I'm a big girl, Stark."Romanoff responded. "It was either this or daytime tv."

"Point."Tony acknowledged with an amused smirk.

"You're itching to say something, Tony."Natasha observed as she met his gaze. "So just say it."

Stark sighed and sat in a nearby chair. He contemplated the folded sunglasses for several minutes before speaking.

"I'm glad you're okay, Natasha. I really am."Tony began quietly. "We've never gotten along but you're a hell of an asset to S.H.E.I.L.D. They can't afford to lose people like you."

Natasha remained silent watching the billionaire curiously. Stark wasn't afraid to speak his mind but today he seemed uncomfortable.

"Your personal life is none of my business."Tony continued meeting the Black Widow's gaze. "It doesn't seem to bother Fury that you and Barton are sleeping together."

"Tony..."

"I know you both are professionals."Stark stated as he stood."But I think this is going to be an issue for the team."

"It won't be."Natasha promised.

"I think you believe that."Stark replied with a shake of his head. "But I don't want to be killed on a mission if you two are having an argument."

"Won't happen."Romanoff snapped tired of the conversation.

"Maybe."Tony acknowledged with a shrug. "Another question could you leave him behind? Could he leave you?"

"If we had to."Natasha replied quietly.

Tony nodded and turned to leave.

"Stark."The Black Widow called halting him.

"Yeah?"Tony replied as he looked back.

"Thanks for coming by."Natasha commented.

"Get well quick."Stark replied with a grin as he left. "We need you back kicking ass."

After IronMan left Natasha tried to return her attention back to the tv. Stark as crude as he could sometimes be had only voiced what had she had been thinking about since Monaco. Natasha sighed and pulled the blanket up around her. It was something she and Clint would talk about...along with many other things. The Black Widow felt her eyes drift close and minutes later she was asleep.

* * *

After his first successful mission back Hawkeye returned to what he was calling home these days. He had his own quarters on the new base but more often than not Clint found himself at Nat's. It was late almost two in the morning when Clint let himself in. He quietly closed the door and was surprised to find the light still on in the living room. Natasha was sound asleep on the sofa a blue blanket half on her and half on the floor. The flat screen tv was on but was a dark screen. Either the station she'd been watching was off the air or the dvd player had stopped. Smiling Hawkeye approached the sofa and stopped by the right found the remote and clicked off the tv. Despite Steve's offers to help with his plan to surprise Nat he had decided to go with something simple and not so much of a surprise. Moving in front of Nat's sleeping form Hawkeye crouched down and gently shook the Black Widow.

"Nat...sleeping beauty...need to get you to the bed."Clint stated.

After a few minutes Romanoff blearily opened her eyes and blinked. "Clint? What time is it?"

"After two."Barton replied as he sat on the coffee table. "Need to get you to bed. Jamison's orders."

Natasha glowered as she slowly sat up. "He said bed rest he didn't specify where."

Clint yawned as he slipped an arm around his partner's waist easing Nat to her feet. "Come on, you won't have a sore neck. Bed is much more comfortable."

"How was the mission?"Natasha asked more awake as they walked through the living room.

"Short, successful."Barton replied. "I'll tell you more later."

Pausing in the bedroom doorway Natasha leaned up to kiss Clint. "Glad you're home."

It wasn't the first time since Monaco that Clint realized how fortunate he was. Staring down into Nat's green eyes knowing that she could've easily been taken from him made Clint's heart clench. Too close this time...too damn close. Clint pulled Nat against his side as they walked into the bedroom. He couldn't resist telling her a little of his plan.

"You're going to like today."Barton promised.

"Am I being reinstated?"Natasha asked sleepily as she crawled under the covers.

Clint slid into bed next to her wrapping her in his arms. "Nope but I have a present for you."

Natasha turned to face him a smile crossing her face. "Really? What is it?"

Clint kissed her. "Later."

"Tease."Natasha pouted as she snuggled back against her partner.

Clint laughed and soon they were both asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. :)

Title: Ordinary Morning  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Clint/Natasha  
notes and summary: See part one

Natasha awoke and stretched. She found the bed next to her empty. Sunlight streamed in through the small window as the Black Widow glanced at the alarm clock; almost nine. Trying to determine where Clint was Natasha listened. The shower wasn't running but she could hear the tv in the living room. The Black Widow also heard dishes clinking in the kitchen. Slipping out of bed Natasha walked out into the main living area. She was surprised at what she saw. The small glass topped dining table between the living room and kitchen was set. White table cloth, a dozen red roses in a vase in the center. A basket of pastries sat on the left side of the table.

"The flowers are beautiful."Natasha complimented as she stepped into the kitchen. "Thank you."

Clint paused in his task of cooking eggs as Natasha reached him. "You're welcome and good morning. I was trying to let you sleep in."

Natasha kissed him. "All I've done lately is sleep, but thanks. Smells wonderful. Is this my present?"

"Think I'd lowball it with breakfast?"Hawkeye scoffed with a grin. "This is just the start."

"You have me intrigued."The Black Widow replied as she kissed her partner once more.

"That's the idea."Clint retorted as they broke apart. "Go sit, food's almost ready."

An hour later Natasha was stuffed. It'd take her weeks at the gym once she was reinstated to get back in fighting shape. The meal had consisted of French toast with fresh strawberries, eggs, coffee and pastries. Natasha decided to just enjoy the day her talk with Clint about Stark could wait.

"Are you trying to spoil me?"Natasha asked with a smile as she settled back in the chair.

Clint grinned as he finished his last bite of egg. "Maybe. Did I succeed?"

Ever since Budapest Natasha was constantly amazed by Clint's faith in her. It was the one solid thing in her life which sometimes scared her.

"Why are you so good to me?"The Black Widow asked seriously.

Clint glanced up surprised at the change from the light banter. He set his fork down and scooted his chair so they were next to each other. Hawkeye took Natasha's right hand in his and squeezed it gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Because I love you. I know I don't say it often enough."Barton began softly. "Nat, you're my partner...you're family. What happened in Monaco made me face the possible reality of a life without you and it scared the hell out of me."

Crying wasn't something Natasha did often. She found it a sign of weakness. Today though Natasha felt tears form and slid down her The list of people who had stood by her in her life like Clint had was very short. The Black Widow didn't know what she had done to earn his faith and love but she was grateful.

"Hey, Nat,why the tears?What's wrong?"Clint asked worriedly as he gently brushed a few away.

Sniffling Natasha shook her head. "Nothing...it's just no one has been this wonderful to me in a long time. I love you, Clint."

Smiling Clint kissed his partner once more before rising to his feet.

"Where are you going?"Natasha asked as her right hand lingered with Clint's.

"Thought you wanted your present?"Barton countered with a grin as he walked through the living room and to the hall closet.

Natasha watched as Clint opened the closet retrieved something and shut the door. As he got closer the Black Widow saw a thin long silver envelope with a red ribbon around it. With a nervous smile Hawkeye handed it to Natasha. The Black Widow was surprised by the weight of the envelope. Maybe he had slid a necklace inside? Taking off the ribbon and setting it on the table Nat opened the envelope. Tucked inside was a folded piece of white stationary. Curious Natasha glanced up at Clint to find he had sat down. Pulling out the paper Natasha discovered it was a letter from Director Fury. As she unfolded the paper the rest of the way a package of tickets tumbled into her lap. Natasha forced herself to read the letter first.

_Dear Ms. Romanoff:_

_On behalf of the President of the United States I'd like to commend you for your bravery and exemplary service in the battle of New York City. In addition to the good work in the recent mission in Monaco. For both you will be rewarded with your choice of mission posts once cleared for duty._

_Until then you and your partner have earned some time off. I have spoke with Dr. Jamison and on his advice have approved six weeks off for both of you. Don't argue, Natasha. Enjoy the time; you've earned it._

_Nicholas Fury_

"The tickets are plane tickets to Athens."Clint explained softly as Natasha met his gaze. "The others...I know our last time on a boat didn't go so well but I know how much you wanted to go back to Monaco...there's a couple different Mediterranean cruise packages there for you to choose from. I wasn't sure ..."

Natasha set the envelope and contents on her lap and reached over kissing Clint long and deep. When they finally broke apart Natasha tenderly touched Clint's right cheek.

"I take it you like your gift."Barton surmised with a grin.

"It's wonderful."Natasha commented. "And it doesn't matter which one we go on because any will be perfect. Thank you."

Clint rested his forehead against Natasha's. "Jamison's cleared you for travel. There's a flight tonight for Athens or one tomorrow morning. Which one?"

"Tonight."Natasha replied quietly. "I don't want to waste a second of our vacation."

"Tonight it is."Hawkeye agreed.

end


End file.
